Warning
by mariana radcliffe
Summary: Lily Evans vê sua vida dar voltas depois de assistir um homicídio onde o assassino a vê espionando. Forçada a mudar de vida pra se salvar, se muda para outra cidade. Mas isso não quer dizer que o perigo não vá atrás.


Capítulo 1 – Live and let die.

O celular de Lily Evans tocou ao seu lado na cama no dormitório que dividia com Alice McDowell, e por sinal era ela.

- Você não vem pra festa dos Prost não? – perguntou gritando pra tentar sobrepor sua voz ao barulho da festa.

- Ai, merda! Esqueci completamente, Alice, eu... – se desculpou Lily, levantando da cama e recolhendo os livros espalhados por ela, onde tinha adormecido em cima.

- Não tem problema, vem agora. – gritava Alice ao telefone.

Lily olhou para uma pilha de roupas sujas que havia separado ainda à tarde. Eram praticamente todas as suas roupas, ela não podia adiar mais a ida à lavanderia.

- Só preciso ir à lavanderia, daqui a pouco eu chego aí. – respondeu e desligou.

Lavou seu rosto no banheiro, pegou um casaco, uma bolsa com suas roupas sujas, e saiu do prédio dos dormitórios femininos da Universidade de Liverpool. Depois de descer três andares de escada e chegar à porta da lavanderia ela se lembrou que esta fechava às 22h nas sextas feiras, e já era quase meia noite.

Não podia simplesmente deixar acumular mais roupas, até porque não tinha muito mais o que usar, a não ser que passasse a freqüentar as aulas de calça de flanela e moletom da faculdade – que era o que usava pra dormir.

Lembrou-se então de uma lavanderia há umas duas quadras da universidade. Era o jeito ir até lá.

O movimento daquele lado da cidade não era tão intenso, mas como era sexta feira, praticamente todos os estudantes estavam em festas por ali por perto, então tinha certo movimento.

Havia mais umas três pessoas na lavanderia naquele momento, contando com o dono, e depois de Lily ainda chegaram mais dois. Depois de lavar e secar todas as roupas, era praticamente 01:30h e Lily estava exausta, só acordada ainda por causa dos fones de ouvidos absurdamente altos tocando Green Day.

Pensou em tomar um taxi para voltar, mas ainda tinha algum movimento na rua. Aumentando ainda mais o volume da música e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que tinha usado para chegar ali.

Estava virando a esquina de um posto de gasolina quando ouviu uns gritos que a fizeram congelar e seu coração acelerar. Uma curiosidade imensa se misturou à adrenalina e a fez chegar mais perto de onde tinha ouvido os gritos: a pequena loja de conveniência do posto. Imediatamente se arrependeu, pois assim que chegou perto o suficiente para conseguir enxergar o movimento dentro da loja sem se deixar à mostra, ouviu três tiros seguidos de uma risada abafada e um "tenha uma boa noite".

Tremendo tanto que quem a observasse poderia pensar ser uma convulsão, Lily se esqueceu do fone plugado, e com a força que puxou o celular fez com que o fone soltasse e a voz do Billie Joe Armstrong ecoasse pelo posto suficientemente alto pra rua inteira ouvir.

O assassino olhou pela janela, encontrando os olhos assustados de Lily, que em um momento de insanidade, ergueu o celular e tirou uma foto do assassino, fazendo-o ficar lívido de raiva e se preparar pra correr atrás dela.

Lily correu pro meio da rua, quase totalmente sem esperanças de sobreviver àquela noite, até que viu um táxi vindo em sua direção, e ainda com adrenalina saindo pelos poros, entrou na frente do carro, fazendo-o dar uma freada brusca, quase a acertando.

Entrou no táxi e o motorista começou a ralhar com ela pela sua atitude.

- Vai pra delegacia moço. – sua voz mal saiu, e o motorista ainda brigava. – OLHA MOÇO, VAI LOGO PRA DELEGACIA QUE TEM UM ASSASSINO VINDO ATRÁS DA GENTE, CORRE, RÁPIDO, VAI!

No primeiro momento o motorista ficou paralisado, mas ele conseguiu seguir o comando – em silêncio, provavelmente traumatizado.

Lily não parava de olhar para os lados, criando imagens em sua mente, aterrorizada com o que tinha visto e, principalmente, com o que tinha feito.

Chegou à delegacia e desceu do táxi cambaleando e sentindo um enjôo terrível. Colocando a mão sobre a barriga ela se dobrou e vomitou no pé da escada da entrada.

- A senhorita não acha melhor ir primeiro ao hospital não? – perguntou o taxista que aparentemente também estava morrendo de medo de ficar sozinho dentro do taxi e ia entrar com ela na delegacia, nem tinha cobrado a corrida.

- Não moço, eu acabei de ver um assassinato, um hospital não pode ajudar muito agora. – respondeu Lily, determinada, subindo as escadas e empurrando a porta para entrar.

Apoiou-se no balcão da recepção pra conseguir ficar em pé direito, já que suas pernas ainda pareciam estar por conta própria. O policial que estava atrás do balcão se levantou assustado pela ausência de cor no rosto dela.

- Em que posso ajudar? – perguntou em um tom preocupado.

- Eu acabei de ver um assassinato no posto de gasolina há umas duas quadras da Universidade. – contou Lily, com a voz falhando e aceitou o copo de água que uma policial trouxe.

O policial a levou para sentar e anotar o que ela dizia, seguido de mais a policial que havia trazido água.

Lily contou tudo que tinha visto, chegou, por um momento, a se esquecer que tinha visto porque tinha ido lavar suas roupas ali perto. A policial da água – Elisha Gallagher, estava escrito em seu crachá – ligou para o hospital, mandando uma ambulância para o posto e outra para a delegacia, Lily não entendeu muito bem, a adrenalina estava passando e lhe dando um sono sobrenatural.

O policial perguntou se ela tinha conseguido ver o rosto do assassino, só então ela se lembrou que tinha conseguido tirar uma foto. Mostrou ao policial, que somente levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para a policial Gallagher, que tinha a mesma expressão de surpresa. O policial Wilson pediu permissão para imprimir aquela foto, que Lily consentiu. Ele pegou a folha impressa e entrou em uma sala mais ao fundo. Lily abaixou a cabeça e a colocou sobre os braços encostados na mesa à sua frente, mal fechou os olhos e já tinha dormido.

Poucos minutos depois a policial Gallagher a sacudiu levemente.

- A ambulância está aqui pra te levar ao hospital. – falou em tom cuidadoso. – Já mandamos policiais atrás do bandido, quando você levar alta no hospital volte aqui pra conversar com o delegado.

- Porque diabos eu tenho que ir pro hospital? – perguntou Lily sem entender.

- Porque acreditamos que você pode ter algum tipo de choque por causa do que viu e...

- Mas isso é bobagem, eu preciso voltar pra universidade, tenho muita coisa pra estudar – retrucou e se levantou depressa, porém não demorou muito tempo em pé, desmaiou.

Acordou novamente já deitada na cama do hospital, pode ouvir não muito longe a voz da policial Gallagher falando com o que parecia ser sua irmã Petúnia.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos pra enxergar mais à frente e as duas a viram. Petúnia veio toda preocupada, era sua única família, afinal. Depois que seus pais morreram, Petúnia, que já era maior de idade, terminou de criar a irmã.

- O delegado pediu para que eu viesse esperar você acordar. – contou a policial, enquanto Petúnia acariciava os cabelos de Lily. – Eu estava contando pra sua irmã que conseguimos prender o assassino, conhecido como Ralf Montgomery, procurado pela polícia de vários estados da Inglaterra... Ele não estava sozinho...

Lily olhou da policial para Petúnia algumas vezes, esperando que alguma das duas concluísse. Petúnia forçou um sorriso.

- E isso quer dizer o que? – perguntou, por fim, cansada daquele suspense.

- Isso quer dizer que alguém virá atrás de você se você continuar na cidade, ele jurou vingança.

A respiração de Lily parou por algum tempo até sua cabeça doer e ela se lembrou de respirar, meio tonta.


End file.
